Night of the Coming Dawn
by pottercat
Summary: Four apprentices will come together to save the new Clans and lead them to the original four. They must succeed before the dark of night fades all the hopes that a new dawn will bring. I checked the stats you are reading but not sending anymore cat/review
1. Submition Information

Cat Submition Info

Name:

Eye Color:

Fur Color:

Rank:

Gender:

Large/Small:

Personality:

Mate/Crush:

Scars:

Physical Limitations:

Comments:

If you want to submit a cat you can just copy and paste the information onto the review screen If you don't want to type it. Pottercat


	2. Prologue and Prophecy Cats

Prologue

All was silent as a white tom looked through a clear pool of water. A gray tabby she-cat broke the silence "Singlestar, what does the prophecy say?"

For a second there was silence then "_The lost, the lonely, the forgotten, and the sorrowful shall come together .They shall bring together the four known and the four forgotten. Failing shall bring the dark of night to take all hope a new dawn will bring_." Singlestar's prophecy caused the cats to fear what was to come in the near future.

Clans and prophecy cats

MarshClan: Lostpaw: Brown tom with black and white stripes Green eyes

CloudClan: Lonepaw: Golden tom with gray stripes Blue eyes

OakClan: Forgottenpaw: Grey she-cat with white patches Yellow eyes

CreekClan: Sorrowpaw: Pure white she-cat Silver eyes that are like stars

MarshClan is the equivalent of ShadowClan.

CloudClan is the equivalent of WindClan.

OakClan is the equivalent of ThunderClan.

CreekClan is the equivalent of RiverClan.


	3. Chapter 3

Allegiances

OakClan

Leader- Shadestar: dark gray tom with black tail and patches, yellow eyes

Deputy- Birdsong: light brown she-cat with white stripes and tail, Bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Ravenflight: black tom, blue eyes

Warriors-

Wolfheart- light gray tom with a black back and paws with a white underbelly, yellow eyes Apprentice: Moonpaw

Heartsong- beautiful ginger she-cat with brown paws and white tail, green eyes Apprentice- Blazingpaw

Dreamtear- blue- gray she-cat with black tail, grey eyes Apprentice: Forgottenpaw

Redtiger- red tom with black stripes and white paws, brown eyes Apprentice- Emberpaw

Apprentices-

Moonpaw- silvery white with ice blue tinge in the moonlight, ice blue eyes

Blazingpaw- dark ginger tom with red paws, amber eyes

Emberpaw- light brown she-cat with a white ear and muzzle, grey-blue eyes

Forgottenpaw- grey she-cat with white patches, yellow eyes

CreekClan

Leader- Songstar- silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, sky-blue eyes

Deputy- Newsky- grey-blue tom, grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Birdleaf- dark brown tom with white paws, green eyes

Warriors-

Tigerstripe- White tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Tearpaw

Windstripe- White tom with dark gray flecks amber eyes

Apprentice- Sorrowpaw

Nightfire- Pure black tom with amber eyes like fire

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Queens:

Icefeather- Silvery she-cat with feather like fur green eyes

Kits:

Silverkit- looks exactly like Icefeather except has blue eyes

Cinderkit- dark ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- black tom with white-tipped tail yellow eyes

Tearpaw- light grey with salty blue eyes

Sorrowpaw- pure white she-cat silver eyes that are like stars

MarshClan

Leader- Blazestar- fiery red tom with bright amber eyes

Deputy- Windstripe- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and grey eyes

Medicine cat- Moonwhisper- silvery gray she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Warriors-

Firewind- bright ginger tom with dark grey markings on face and gray eyes

Iceglare- bright white and silver she-cat with even brighter yellow eyes

Shadowbite- Dark gray and black tom with dark gray eyes

Apprentice Lostpaw

Queens-

Waterwind- dark blue- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Whisperfaith- light gray she- cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Lostpaw- Brown tom with black and white stripes Green eyes

CloudClan

Leader- Dogstar-Dark brown tom with unusual colored brown eyes

Deputy-Silverpelt- dark silvery gray with very unusual bright silver eyes

Medicine Cat- Spiritcry- pure white tom with extremely bright blue eyes

Warriors-

Songwhisper- bright gray she-cat with eyes to match

Glowfeather- Bright yellow tom with eyes to match

Apprentice- Lonepaw

Firespin- Fiery orange tom with amber eyes

Shellwater- blue-gray she-cat with vibrant blue eyes

Icyglaze- snow white she-cat with red eyes (albino)

Apprentices-

Lonepaw- Golden tom with gray stripes Blue eyes


End file.
